Studying
by Noxos
Summary: when Sora fails almost all of his subjects due to his absence during his journey the Teacher gave him two choices Study or get a tutor


**Studying**

Sora, Donald and Goofy enter the dark room. As each of them clutches their weapons tightly as they observes the room but to no avail discovers nothing but darkness. An evil laugh is then heard in front of the group but shrouded in darkness. It's followed by a familiar voice "So you have come. You poor, simple fools! You think you could defeat me?! ME, the mistress of all evil! Just because you defeated the Organization XIII you think you can handle my true power" Maleficent suddenly appeared glowing with power as she grows to reach the roof the room

Sora then goes to his battle stance and then says "We defeated you before Maleficent and will beat you again" He then jumps high in the air as he tries to slash Maleficent who then sends a strong gust of wind sending him flying to the ground.

"SORA!!!" both Goofy and Donald then ran to him helping him up

"It seems you've lost your edge Keyblade Master. It's a pity I was expecting a more challenging battle from you" said Maleficent as she watches Sora get up

Sora then stood up glaring at Maleficent "Its not over Maleficent I will defeat you with the combined power of My friends and I. Donald, Goofy let's go Final Form" The three of them then shined a blinding light and stood there was Sora levitating along with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion behind him in his Final Form Attire "It ends here Maleficent" He once again jumps high in the air holding both of his Keyblades in each arms and then strikes Maleficent with one blade until the surrounding area then vanish and turned to white "What Th---"

-=KH=-

A book was slammed in a table followed by a loud shout "MR SORA!!!" said an angry Mr Gallagher (_Sora and Kairi's Math Teacher)_

Sora then surprise by the shout suddenly stood up yelling "YOUR FINISH!! Maleficent" he then notices his surroundings and sweat drop at the event while the whole class laugh at his expense

An annoyed Mr Gallagher then told him "Detention for sleeping in my class and disrupting it as well" the bell suddenly rung leaving one student and an angry teacher "listen you may have been gone for a very long time but that does not give you a right to sleep in my class .Ever since you returned you have been failing my class not to mention others as well now I suggest two things either study harder. Or get a tutor. He then left the room followed by Sora

Upon his exit from the room Kairi suddenly appeared and ask "Hey sora what happened back there?"

"It's nothing Kairi just another dream of mine" said Sora yawning abit

"Its something if you keep having it every day" said Kairi as they continue to walk towards the cafeteria "almost every teacher we have has to wake you up each day"

"It's nothing Kairi seriously. Excuse me for awhile" said Sora as he leave the cafeteria heading to the boys room

-=KH=-

After Detention Sora quickly ran to his house slowly entering the door suddenly somebody yelled at him "Sora where have you been!!" it turns out it was his Mom who was waiting for him

"It's nothing Mom it's not like I'm going to disappear again like last time" said Sora although he said this in his mind was "_I really hope the Heartless or Nobody or even Pete attack I really want to leave this place and maybe I could bring Riku and Kairi along_"

His Mom then said "Stop changing the subject Sora where were you?"

Sora defeated then said "alright I got detention again and had to stay after school again for sleeping in class again and disrupting it again." He emphasize the again part while telling his mom of what happened

"Not again" she said massaging her temples "Now go to your room and study like you should you've been gone for a long time atleast you should have studied while you were away"

"But Mom why the heck would I study while fighting for my life" said Sora complaining

"Not another word Now go!!" said Sora's Mom "Oh and study everything you're failing at"

Sora then went to his room and got all of his books out and began studying with Math

-=KH=-

After an hour Sora threw his book "I can't take this anymore I really wish that Pete would come out quickly if the Heartless or Nobody won't" he then sat in his chair thinking of a way to study better after a while Mr Gallagher words suddenly echoed in his head "A tutor that's it but who would have free time to teach me Riku's no good since his having the same trouble as me Tidus and Wakka may not teach me and talk about my battles instead. Selphie would just ask about the guys I met. That's it Kairi shes one of the smartest in the class. She can help me" Sora then grab his cellphone and dialed Kairi's number while thinking "_This would have been a lot more helpful in my journey if it could reach other worlds_" referring to His cellphone "I mean I could atleast know Riku Kairi and my mom if she's fine or not—" He then heard Kairi's voice

"Hello Sora? are you there?" ask Kairi

"Ahh yes Kairi can you come over I was wondering if you could help me with something" ask Sora

"Oh sure Sora but it better be important" said Kairi hanging up and headed to Sora's house

-=KH=-

_Dingdong!! _

"I'll get it" Sora said rushing to the door opening it revealing Kairi in her usual all pink outfit

"Hey Sora so what did you want?" asked Kairi as she followed him to his room

"Well you know I'm failing in almost everything in school right?" ask Sora

"Yes… you and Riku" said Kairi

Sora then told her "And you being one of the top students and of course my best friend I was wondering if you could---"he was then interrupted by Kairi

"To CHEAT!!! Never I will never be part of anything shameful as cheating" said Kairi pouting

"Actually I was going to ask you to tutor me" said Sora a bit surprise

"Tutoring I'm not so sure if I should tutor you since I'm so busy and all" said Kairi while turning her back on Sora grinning abit

"Oh come on I really need this I'll do anything for you if you could help me pass" said Sora giving her the puppy dog eyes "I'll even lift a mountain or get the stars or even the sun just for you" he then kneeled begging her

Kairi then sweat drop abit on the situation and said "Ahhh Sora I thought you were asking me to tutor you not go out with you"

Sora the stood up grinning a bit "Why was it too much"

"Yeah alittle so you will do anything for me right "said Kairi

"Yes anything except for anything embarrassing "said Sora

"How about giving me a kiss" ask Kairi grinning a bit

She was then shocked by a pair of warms lips suddenly meeting hers and saw it was Sora. She was enjoying the kiss so much. they were like that for a few minutes and then stop leaving both of them blushing. Sora who was the first to talk said "So Is that a yes?"

* * *

So with that story over please review and sorry for the ending I was experiencing a deadly disease that kills all great stories Writer's Block. but seriously review


End file.
